Based on our original submission, reviewers appeared enthusiastic about the quality of our proposed training grant, but identified several areas where sufficient detail and justification were not provided. In this resubmission, we address each of the weaknesses identified by reviewers. Our revised application also includes supplementary tables and letters of support from the chair of the UCSF Department of Medicine, the program director of the Infectious Diseases fellowship program, and the director of the J. David Gladstone Institute of Virology and Immunology. [unreadable] [unreadable] Well-trained physician investigators are essential to the success of bench-to-bedside research that relies on clinical trials, well-established cohorts, and small hypothesis-driven intervention or observational studies. Thus, dynamic educational, multidisciplinary programs are needed to support the training of such individuals. Our proposed program is designed to provide high quality, multidisciplinary training to physician researchers for a career in HIV patient-oriented translational research under the careful supervision of a small and carefully selected group of geographically co-located clinical researchers and laboratory scientists. The program is co-directed by clinic-based (Havlir) and laboratory-based (McCune) physician scientists. The program is situated at the SFGH campus, which is home to the Gladstone Institute of Virology and Immunology (GIVI), the HIV Outpatient Clinic, a large HIV clinical trials program (ACTG, CPCRA, AIDRP, and multiple cohorts), a GCRC, and CFAR virology, immunology, and pharmacology core laboratories. Emphasis has been placed on the following: (a) hypothesis-driven patient oriented translational research; (b) co-mentoring by a clinical and laboratory scientist; (c) didactic training in clinical research, manuscript, and grant preparation; (d) "hands-on" work in the laboratory; and (e) recruitment and retention of women and minorities in the program. We expect our graduates to secure K23, VA career, R03, R21, or R01 grants upon completion of the program, to have a track record of publications, and to be well on their way to a path of an independent investigator. We would like to train the lead clinic-based HIV scientists of the future and for these leaders to consist of women and men and persons of diverse racial backgrounds. [unreadable] [unreadable]